The list (Who is Natsu?)
by rasberrypumpkin27
Summary: Naru finds a list that has fallen from Mai's pocket and then he gets jealous of some anime characters? Pure nonsense (oneshot).


***Don't own anything.**

 ***Warning, there might be some out of characterness.**

 ***I should be working on my other stories and maybe the one-shots for the themed week...but... Oh well...**

 ***My sad attempt at humor….**

* * *

The List:

Mai had finished her filing for the day. The gang hadn't been on a case recently and since business was slow, it made the workload for Mai at the office much easier. Having come back from lunch with Naru and having all her work done before she left for lunch, Mai didn't know what to do. Instead of asking Naru if he wanted any tea, Mai figured that she should just make some because she had nothing better to do; that and so she would not be as irritated with him when he called out for tea.

As Mai resolved to make tea for her stoic boss, she thought about her current relationship with him. As her best friend Yasu, put it, it was almost is they were dating; yet, neither of them had talked about where they stood, in terms of a romantic relationship.

As she set the water to boil, her mind wondered off to 'that conversation'.

It had been a while since the 'Gene or me' discussion. If she recalled correctly, it had been about two months since he had come back that they had that conversation. Though she agreed to work with him right away and act, as their last conversation never happened, it put a little strain on their working relationship. Eventually, Mai thought it would be for the best to clear the air about what occurred before he left for England and so they did and soon enough, working together didn't seem too awkward anymore.

It was only a month later that Mai and Naru began their once-a-week-lunch-dates. Mai didn't think too much of it then but then Yasu started to put ideas into her head, especially when she started to do a once-a-week-dinner-dates. Nobody knew about the dinner dates, with the exception of Yasu and Lin. She couldn't keep it a secret from Yasu and Mai figured that Naru would tell Lin about it since he was still responsible for him and he would have to tell Lin where he would be.

Mai sighed as she finished prepping the tea. She didn't know if she should ask Naru if they were exclusive or if they were something else, because though he took her to lunch or dinner dates, it didn't exactly mean anything, even though she wanted them to be something more.

Just as Mai finished preparing his tea, Naru called out for more tea.

~In Naru's office~

As he finished emailing his father about a case, Naru pondered about which restaurant he would take Mai next. Tomorrow was Tuesday, which meant that it was the usual day that he would take Mai out to dinner. Lately, he would take Mai out to lunch and more recently, dinner. He usually only took her out twice a week, one for lunch and the other for dinner. So far, they have been having lunch and dinner once a week for almost two months now. It was never a romantic-sort-of-date, though lately he had been wondering if Mai would mind it if their dates became romantic. He didn't really know why he had asked her to join him for lunch two months ago, but he was glad he did because he finally accepted his feelings for her when she told him that she had liked _him_ and _not_ his brother.

However, he didn't know if she wanted a relationship with him or not. She clearly stated that she _liked_ him before, but who knew if she still did. As far as he knew she didn't like him anymore and probably only thought that their lunch and dinner dates were just friendly meals between co-workers and if anything, a meal between friends, though he wanted it to be more.

He could feel an oncoming headache as he thought about his predicament and so he called out for another cup of tea. To his surprise, Mai came in pretty quickly.

"I was already making it when you called," she answered his unasked question as she set his tea in front of him. He nodded and waited for her to leave but she was still standing in front of his desk.

"Is there a problem Mai?"

"Um…you see…I know I already had my lunch break but I was wondering if I could take another one? It doesn't have to be long as it usually is; I just need a 15-minute break to step out of the office. May I have the break sir?

Narur was complexly confused. _Did Mai just call me sir?_

"I mean may I have a break?" Mai amended, her face flushed.

Naru just nodded, he wanted to ask her if she was all right but he didn't say anything and Mai quickly left, but not without dropping a piece of paper behind her, something Mai failed to notice but not Naru.

* * *

Mai quickly left the building, grateful that Naru didn't make a comment about the 'sir' nor did he ask why she needed to leave the office. She didn't know why she called him sir. Maybe it was because the day before Michiru kept going on about a Roy and a Riza and how she would always call him sir or Colonel or something along those lines. Either way, the sir part must have stuck with Mai since she kept thinking about the list the entire morning. It was really weird that she called him sir. What was next, calling him a perverted outer-space alien?

 _Damn Yasu._ Sometimes Mai really wanted to punch Yasu, especially now. After she finished preparing Naru's tea, but before delivering the tea to her boss, Yasu had texted her that he had a friend that really wanted to meet her and take her out to lunch. Mai already told him to that she had already taken her break and besides that fact, she had no interest in dating anyone, of course Naru was the exception. However, Yasu did not give up too easily, he insisted that she meet him outside the office because he said he would be there soon with his friend because though he told his friend that she wasn't interested, he wanted to hear it straight from her.

Mai didn't wait too long outside.

"Mai," Yasu called out to her, effectively gaining her attention.

"Oh, you are finally here," she replied, turning around to see Yasu…by himself. "Where's your friend," Mai continued.

"Well…"

"He doesn't exist does he?" Mai said as she turned to go back to the office.

"No, I was just bored and I wanted you to finally admit your feelings for the boss," he said as he followed her back to the office.

"Not going to happen," Mai muttered as she made her way back to the office, with Yasu trailing behind her.

* * *

Naru was stunned. From what he knew, Mai never really had a boyfriend. Looking at what he thought was a long list, he thought maybe it was a list a people who she had gone out with while he was away in England or maybe it was a list of people she currently liked or….

He looked at the list once more.

Gray

Natsu

Jellal

Roy

Edward

Takumi

Kei

Tadashi

Eren

Captain Levi

Jean

Sebastian

Hak

Taichi

Arata

Kirito

Shota

Haku

Howl

 _Natsu, what kind of name is Natsu? And Captain Levi? Captain?_ Naru clearly noted that next to each name there was a heart next to each name and that on certain names there were double hearts. He didn't know what it meant and it was clearly aggravating him as he scrunched the paper in his hand. He was so confused that for a split second, he considered asking for Lin's advice, not that we would because Lin had taken the day off for personal reasons and so Naru didn't want to disturb him.

He really wanted to know what the list meant but he wouldn't dare ask Mai about it because she would yell at him for looking at her paper, though it wasn't his fault that it fell out of her pocket of her skirt.

Naru knew there was no way that we would be able to get any work done, so he put away the work that he was working on. He quickly hid the scrunched up the paper as he heard voices outside the door. Naru could clearly hear Mai and Yasuhara's voices.

It seemed that Yasuhara dropped in for a visit. Normally, Naru would be irritated that his team would come in just to talk, as if they had nothing better to do with their lives, but at the current moment he was glad that Yasuhara was here. Maybe he could tell him what the list meant.

* * *

"I'm not going to ask him Yasu," Mai said as they walked inside the office.

"But Mai…" Whatever Yasu was going to say was interrupted when Naru's door opened.

"Yasuhara, in my office now."

Mai and Yasu looked at each other confused before he left to go to Naru's office.

"You wanted to see me boss?" Yasu asked once he closed the door to Naru's office.

Naru didn't say anything at first, he just handed Yasu the list. As soon as he saw the list, he figured his boss wanted some help on deciphering what it meant, luckily for him, he knew about this list because he was there when Michiru and Mai made it, but it didn't mean he was going to tell him that.

"Do you know what this list means?"

Yasu pretended to analyze the paper for a bit before he looked up at Naru and said no.

"Are you sure you don't know anything?" Naru asks.

Yasu couldn't help but want to rile up his boss a little.

"Well Natsu can be a bit of a flame-brain but Mai is always saying how strong and caring he is, especially to the people close to him." Yasu really had to fight a laugh that was threatening to escape. Normally, he could be really composed, just as Naru but he could tell that on the inside, his boss was seething.

"So you know him and the rest? I'm assuming Mai knows them as well?"

"Yes, she's the one that introduced me to all of them." At his comment, he could feel the room temperature drop.

Naru only nodded, he attempted to hide his displeasure at the fact that Mai really did know all these guys. It seemed he had no chance with her at all.

Yasu, sensing his boss's mood change; he decided to take a different approach. "Honestly boss, those other guys can't compete with you. Tamaki is a perverted outer-space alien, Gray strips too much, Jellal is a wanted man, Roy cares too much about his job, Kei is way too competitive, Tadashi eats too much, Edward is too short, Eren…well I can't even begin to explain him. Captain Levi is too focused on his job and Jean is too. Sebastian, well don't make him angry because he can be _quite a demon_ when you piss him off. Hak is too busy with his job as he protects a princess; Taichi and Arata are too focused on karuta. Kirito is always playing games; Shota has already someone special in his heart as well as Haku and Howl. Trust me, just ask Mai out on a _real_ date. These guys can't compete with you," Yasu said as he started to leave.

"What about Natsu?"

Yasu smiled at his boss before he left, "He eats too much fire."

If it was possible, Naru was even more confused.

* * *

Naru decided to close early for the day since there really wasn't any work. He let Mai go home early, which surprised her a great deal. However, it surprised her even more when she opened her door and found Naru standing outside her apartment door.

"Naru? What are you doing here?"

Noticing that she was still dressed in her casual attire, he causally remarked, "I'm taking you out on a real date."

 _A real date?_

Mai blushed, but she still didn't say anything.

"Are you coming?"

Mai couldn't believe that he was actually taking her out on a real date, she thought as she agreed to the date.

Mai closed the door behind her after she got her purse and keys.

"Oh and by the way, we are now exclusive, so you don't have to go on anymore dates with some strange guys," Naru said as he opened his car door as she opened her own.

Mai was happy that she now knew her current relationship with Naru but she was confused on why he mentioned the strange guys that she supposedly dated.

"What strange guys?"

"Flame-brain," Naru said as he started the car.

 _Flame-brain? Could he be talking about Natsu? Natsu? Why on earth did he think I dated an anime character? Maybe one day I'll show him Fairy Tail. As much as I adore Natsu, I prefer Naru._

Mai tried to find her list in her pockets but then she realized something.

 _Naru must have found the list and Yasu must have told him something. I don't know if I should be grateful or angry. It seems that I need to have a talk with Yasu._

* * *

 **~I'm pretty sure there might be a couple of grammar mistakes but I'm too sleepy to go over them once more, that and I shouldn't be writing this in the first place.**

 **~Thanks for reading, I honestly have no idea where this came from….I hope it was funny.**

 **~ Now I'm off to bed. Review?**


End file.
